Warriors: Cute Drabbles
by Savage Deathbite
Summary: Ok this was originally suppose to just be for November buuuut since i didn't complete it u can name a bunch of pairings for me and since i was lazy I'll even do some extras :D so start leaving some pairings tomXtom plz.
1. Monster

**Yo pplz wazzup I decided to right some little song fic thingys that are random warriors yaoi couples. So if you have a suggestion on the pairing go ahead. I'll put my i-pod on shuffle and it'll decide the song lol give me so couples pllllllz...**

**Savage Deathbite: okie so this one is about Tigerclaw and Firepaw yes Firepaw he's an apprentice in this one so it's rather interesting**

**Tigerclaw: Sweetness, I get to harass an apprentice**

**Savage Deathbite: Not quiet Fireheart enjoys it lol**

**Tigerclaw: oh...O.O**

**Savage Deathbite: -.-" anyway I'll give u the song artist ect. Blah blah blah and then you'll finally be able to read the story.**

**Random Fan: JUST GET ON WITH IT! ( Throws tomato)**

**Savage Deathbite: (Dodges) Yeesh! I'm goin I'm goin * starts mumbling about raging fans***

**Song:Monster **

**Time it took: 42 mins**

**Artist:Skillet**

** Rating: T**

**Pairing:Tigerclaw/Firepaw**

** #1**

Tigerclaw's Pov

I knew there was something wrong with me the moment the fuzzy fire colored kittypet showed up

_The secret side of me,i never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

I always watched him from afar admiring the stride in his step, the glow of his pelt in the sun, and the way his tail curled lovingly. Although I love this tom I can't control my ambitions.

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage, but I just can't hold it._

I want to pounce on the little apprentice and feel his fur beneath my paws. " Goodmorning Tigerclaw."

_It's scratching on the walls. In the closets, in the halls. _

I feel my fur shiver as the apprentice spoke my name. "oh good morning Firepaw, I wonder how the prey is running. Would you like to go on a hunt with me?"

_ It comes awake, and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head _

"Sure!" I saw the innocent apprentice's face light up and I instantly felt hot. I wish I could take him right now, but I know I won't be made deputy if I have a relationship with another tom.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, Make it end! _

Walking in the forest toward Tallpines I was thinking of what to say to the interesting former kittypet. I wonder if Firepaw would even like me back.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"Hey Firepaw," I decide to tell him about my growing feelings for him. "Yea, what is it Tigerclaw?"

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

"I kinda like you, as in a mate kinda way"

_I-I feel like a monster. I-I feel like a monster_

Firepaw looked surprised this was only two days after his assessment, he was nearly a warrior already so this could be an option for him, too bad it isn't.

_The secret side I keep, hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control._

"Tigerclaw." I hear him whisper. "I-I," he then rubs up against me while purring. "I like you too."

_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down._

"But there's a problem Firepaw." I said dully. "What?" The apprentice looked slightly hurt and confused.

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end!_

_** "**_If we mate, cats would be disgusted and would treat us like outsiders." I told him the dread was evident in my voice. I didn't want a secret relationship either.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

"Then let's leave the clans, we can make our own clan Tigerclaw, one that will accept this," he gently rubbed up against me purring and licking my cheek.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. _

_There's no escape for me it wants my soul,it want's my heart_

"You can be leader and i'll be deputy if that's ok?" I could see the sparkle in little Firepaw's eyes...ok he wasn't little but he's little to me. "And maybe I can get Graypaw to come with us." I could tell the apprentice was getting excited

_Noone can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

"Not yet Firepaw, wait until you've gotten your warrior name, first. I'll think about it then ok." I could tell the orange apprentice was disappointed.

_ I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I_**feel like a monster**

The fact that I might be leader of cats that fight the clans made me excited. I hope Firepaw gets his name soon because I'm ready to begin the search for new cats, for power.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. _

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_ I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. _

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster._

This was it, I was becoming a leader and I have my mate beside me. The power is mine.

_I'm gonna lose control he's something radical, _

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_ I-I feel like a monster _

_ I-I feel like a monster_

_ I-I feel like a monster_

**Savage Deathbite: Phew! There's one song and I've decided I'm gonna make this into an actual story. It's gonna kinda be like how Firestar gathered cats for SkyClan.**

**Fireheart: (crying) It's so beautiful!**

**Tigerclaw:( pats Fireheart on the back)**

**Fireheart: (lunges at Tigerclaw) Oh Tigerclaw!**

**Tigerclaw: (looks around awkwardly) There, there Fireheart it's all gonna be ok.**

**Savage Deathbite: Touching (turns back to the crowd) ok then that was interesting, anyway leave reviews I have move song fics to upload.**


	2. My Happy Ending

**Heeeeeeeey! This is my second one of my November Drabbles. I got requested to do a Sasha/Tigerstar by an anonymous viewer therefore I have done it although I don't know if this is what they wanted this is kinda sad but it's got some other action that's awesome so yea.**

**Savage Deathbite: awwww i'm gonna have to be mean to poor Sasha**

**Sasha: That's ok Tigerstar's an ass anyway (pads away)**

**Savage Deathbite: um well...ok then …. right awkward on with the story.**

**Song:My Happy Ending**

** Time: 74 mins**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasha/Tigerstar **

**#2**

Sasha's POV

I watch him pad silently out of his, den then out of the camp...again

_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead_

He's been ignoring me for many moons now, I caught him going out of camp a few days later after the ignoring started.

_ Was it something I did, was it something you said._

I came from making dirt that night, when he had cautiously slinked out of camp.

_ Don't leave me hangin, in a city so dead._

I decided not to follow him, respecting his privacy, but when he kept going every night, I started to get curious.

_Held up so high, on such a breakable thread._

Maybe he's found another she-cat, one from another clan that he has to meet in secret. He's breaking his own rules, breaking the warrior code that he's talked so much about.

_You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be_

Then again, I was a rogue and he took me in. Maybe all the other she-cats are the same. Maybe he doesn't care if they're clan blood. He's been acting so different lately. He only talks to me to send me on patrols or hunting parties.

_You were everything-everything that I wanted, we were meant to be suppose to be, but we lost it_

Tigerstar is getting more suspicious every waking moment. I have this want, a need, I have to go see were he's gone. I need to know what she-cat has stolen his heart, and why they're better

me just fade away

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away_

I have this brilliant idea as of how to see this other she-cat of his. I let him sneak out like he normally does, but this this I'll go with him, I'll follow.

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

The night before this plan, I decided to confront him so that maybe he'd stop this foolishness

_ You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

"She'll just get in the way!" Wait a second I know that voice. I was fixing to talk to Tigerstar but heard his Deputy Blackfoot, the one that had welcomed me from the start with open paws.

_ They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they_

"Sasha isn't to be kicked out of this clan, she's important to me." I felt relieved to hear these words spoken, I really didn't think he cared anymore.

_ But they don't know me, do they even know you? _

I sat up, and watched him stalk out of the camp. I look at the ground deciphering if I should follow, or just trust him and let him be.

_ All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do. _

I decided against it. I'll give him one more moon to sort this out by himself, then I'll make my own move. I'll either stop it myself ,or leave

_ You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be _

_You were everything- everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be suppose to be, but we lost it_

It's been a moon and his sneaking about hasn't stopped, I've decided it's time I took action

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

I carefully padded out of the entrance, making sure not to alert any cat. I swiftly follow Tigerstar's every paw step. What I find shocks my pelt off my bones

_ All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

There by Thunderclan territory was his former, well talked about, clanmate Darkstripe. Though I should be angry, I'm mesmerized by the two toms.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_ thanks for acting like you cared_

_ and making me feel like I was the only one_

I watch them share tongues, purring and licking like it was perfectly normal and an everyday thing, like it was right when in all truth it was very very wrong.

_It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall_

The sad thing is that I'm carrying his kits. A traitor. A cat that isn't sanitary and doesn't belong to any clan. I know what I must do. I know I have to leave Shadowclan and get away from the forest.

_And telling me that we were done. He was everything-everything that I wanted._

Crying silently, I walk back into the camp. I need to go somewhere far away from here, somewhere I'll never be discovered by that horrible creature.

_ We were meant to be suppose to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

I wake up and realize I'm not in Shadowclan territory anymore. Then it all comes back to me at such a velocity that I want to fall to the earth and be swallowed up.

_So much for my happy ending_

The distance. The one I love sneaking out every night. Seeing Darkstripe trailing his tongue down Tigerstar's pelt, with Tigerstar looking comfortable and at ease, then leaving, going to Riverclan to leave his kits were they can grow safely and happily.

_So much for my happy ending._

_ Oh-Oh_

_So much for my happy ending._

_ Oh-Oh-Oh~ oh..._

**Savage Deathbite: Well...that was depressing. Ok my anonymous viewer there is your Sasha and Tigerstar song thingy. I'm sorry but I really didn't know how else to do it.**

**Sasha: Oh wow! You did great =)**

**Savage Deathbite: Thanks Sasha! Anyway pplz review and leave pairings. Tomxtom please it makes it easier on me, unless you want something depressing, then you can give me a femalexmale until tomorrow. Toodles**


	3. Comatose

**Hey ppl this is the one for the 3rd day I'm adding two in one day cause I did one a day late so now im updating two ^^ Anyway so this one is about Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost it's pretty awesome.**

**SavageDeathbite: Heeeeeey~ wazzup it's time for another piece of awesome here goes**

**Brambleclaw: Yo sis, what exactly is this about?**

**Savage Deathbite: Hehehehee you'll see on to the story.**

**Song: Comatose**

**Artist: Skillet**

**Pairing:Brambleclaw/Hawkfrost**

**Time: 62 min**

**Rating: M**

**# 3**

Brambleclaw's Pov

I don't know when the fetish started. It could possibly have been at the gathering of the knew place, or maybe when he asked me to meet him at Riverclan's new border.

_I hate feeling like this, so tired of trying to fight this_

I did go that night to see what Hawkfrost had to say to me, he surprised me to say the least.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is wakin to you_

"Brambleclaw, I love you more than a brother." Those words whispered to me, I hadn't known what to say. I was in complete shock, but then he did something.

_Tell me that you listen, your touch is what i'm missing_

He began to lick my pelt in a slow, but soothing way. I didn't know if it was right to love another tom, my brother no less.

_And the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you_

Squirrelflight is mad at me because I talk to him, but maybe she's jealous, maybe she can see it.

_ Comatose_

_ I'll never wake up without an overdose...of you!_

I told Hawkfrost that I felt the same way and we began to meet every night.

_I don't wanna live_

_ I don't wanna breathe_

_ 'les I feel you next to me_

At gatherings we share tongues and have an occasional whisper in the ear, or a stroke up the spine with a tail. We never made it noticeable.

_You take the pain I feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real) _

It was a few days after a certain gathering that I went to meet my half-brother again to find something strange about him.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

"Hawkfrost?" I called out quietly. He's usually the one to find me. That was the first strange thing that I noticed.

_ The way you make me feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

"Brambleclaw" When I heard speak my name it was quiet and tempting. I shivered.

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

"Hawkfrost are you ok?" I had to ask the question even if I knew the answer already. He was alright, he was better than alright.

_But my demon lays in waiting, tempting me away!_

"Brambleclaw, it's been many moons, can I...can I take you?" I wasn't sure if I understand what he meant "huh, take me?"

_ Oh how I adore you_

_ Oh how I thirst for you_

_ Oh how I~ need you_

" I want to be deep inside you, Brambleclaw." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My little brother wanted to be inside me!

_ Comatose_

_ I'll never wake up without an overdose, of you!_

"But Hawkfrost... we're both males." I'm so confused what should I do? Hawkfrost has made me so happy the least I can do is pay him back for all the fun. I need to trust him.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_ 'les I feel you next to me_

"Please Brambleclaw, it hasn't stopped us before, that's why we're here right now. Together!" I was astonished hearing the desperation in his voice.

_You take the pain I feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

I curl up beside him licking at his cheek gently. "I trust you Hawkfrost...but there's another problem besides the whole male thing."

_ I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_ Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

"What is it Brambleclaw?" I could feel the heat coming from Hawkfrost's body as we communicated."We're half-brothers Hawkfrost."

_The way you make me feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

"It doesn't matter Brambleclaw! Please!" I could tell Hawkfrost is very serious about this.

_Breathing life, waking up, My eyes, open up_

"ok brother..ok." Hawkfrost's mood changed drastically, he was in a more aggressive/stimulated mood.

"Thank you so much, Brambleclaw.

_ Comatose_

_ I'll never wake up without an overdose...of you!_

I could tell he was about to mount me, gathering all my courage, I lift my tail for him.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_ 'les I feel you next to me_

I felt him slide in. Oh Starclan it's so painful. I can tell he's holding back.

_You take the pain I feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Hawkfrost had picked up his speed and it was starting to feel delightful to me. I let out a loud purr of satisfaction.

_ I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_ Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

We begin a rhythm, my claws scratched across the soft earth beneath me. Hawkfrost bit my neck fur muffling his yowl of pleasure.

_ The way you make me feel_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

M y orgasm was coming quickly. My body shuddered as I came on the ground and my stomach.

_ Oh how I adore you_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Soon after he emptied inside me. My breath caught in my throat, it felt amazing.

_ Oh how I thirst for you_

_ (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

"Oh Hawkfrost, that was wonderful." he was licking my pelt clean with a look in his eyes that showed love.

_ Oh how I adore you_

_ Ahhhhh~_

"I love you Brambleclaw" the whispered words made my heat sing 500 different songs. "i love you too Hawkfrost."

_ The way you make me feel_

So we lay there peacefully, letting the night go on silently as Tigerstar's sons sleep in taboo

_Waking up to you never felt... so ….real _

**Savage Deathbite: I have nothing to say except review *yawn* and don't stay up til 1:44 typing**

**Hawkfrost: Ha your so lazy**

**Savage Deathbite: (hits Hawkfrost in the head with a book) anyway... night ppl**


	4. Bobblehead

**Hey ppl this is the fourth one for the fourth day. I love this one it's the longest one in my book it's 5 pages long. Anyway this is An awesome pairing and I love the song to it's hilarious i'm actually listening to it right now.**

**Savage Deathbite: Heeeeey another beautiful story for a...very dark and rain day lol oh well it's still awesome.**

**Ashfur: I get to diss somebody right.**

**Savage Deathbite: Yep**

**Ashfur: Sweetness**

**Savage Deathbite: okie on with the story.**

**Song: Bobblehead**

**Artist: Christina Aguilara**

**Pairing: Ashfur/Squirrelflight/Brambleclaw**

**Time: 65mins**

**Rating: T**

**#4**

Ashfur's Pov

I watch as Squirrelflight attempts to flirt and lay all over Brambleclaw. It's extremely funny cause he just ignores her like a gnat. Of course then she will come bother me.

_ When you talk all I hear is_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah _

_ wah wah wah wah wah _

It's not that I don't like Squirrelflight, I just don't like the fact that she's all over the cat i'm in love with.

_ Girls like you give girls a bad name _

_ Trying to get a boy but you act so lame_

Yes, I know what your thinking, "omg a gay cat!"Well it's not as rare as you think. I know plenty of cats that are this way in Shadowclan. Littlecloud's that way, he's allowed to mate cause he can't have kits.

_ Thinking it's cute to act real dumb_

_ The jokes on you, you're stupid, hun_

Anyway back to the main problem here, Brambleclaw has always been there for me. He makes me happy when I feel depressed and lonely, and he makes butterflies flutter in my stomach

_ Hold up, hold up_

_ Your makin no sense, talkin out your ass like a waffle head_

_ You Bobblehead_

_ Keep your trap shut, like your mama said_

"Ashfur! I need your help! Please~." I hear an annoying screech in my ear. "What do you want, Squirrelflight?" I asked in my nicest tone.

_ Why oh why pretend_

_ I know you got a brain, why don't you use it_

"Help me get Brambleclaw! He's sooooo dreamy~!" For some reason I want to claw her pelt off. "How exactly am I suppose to help?" I feel like fox-dung.

_Why oh why pretend_

_ If you so smart why you act brain dead_

"Well I thought, ya know, since you and him are, like, best friends that you could talk to him for me." Oh wow she's really stupid if she thinks I'll help her. "So you're using me."

_ When you talk all I hear is_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah _

_ When you talk all I hear is _

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah _

"No, no, no I'm not saying that." Ugh I hate this annoying she-cat "No Squirrelflight, if he doesn't like you I'm not gonna ask him too

_ But wait like, I don't get it_

_ Heeheehee ha I don't care watcha lookin at _

_ body so skinny but your head's so fat_

"Please, please, please!" This whore really doesn't get it does she. "No Squirrelflight!" She looked at me blankly.

_ Talky, talky, talky, but you don't say shit_

_ Got away with words, you give me nothing, bitch_

"Right where is he now?" I decided to try and look slightly composed. "YAY!" What the hell? Does she think I'm going to help her.

_ Banging on the door, nobody else there_

_ Your a nightmare on elm street, got everybody scared_

"Ok, I think he's out hunting! Thanks so much Ashfur!" I watched her speed off, she really has no clue. I'm going to find Brambleclaw so I can confess my feelings to him, not help that annoying she-cat.

_ Makin me wanna run away when you comin around_

_ Because you're ugly (What!) It's a frightening sound_

Squirrelflight used to flirt with me all the time. She mainly did it when Brambleclaw got angry at her. I learned real quick that she was nothing but a mouse-brain.

_ Why oh why pretend_

_ I know you got a brain why don't you use it_

_ Why oh why pretend_

_ If you so smart why you act braindead_

It's not that I don't like the pretty she-cat, she just irritated the fur off me when she flirts with my Brambleclaw. As I've said before, he's mine

_When you talk all I hear is_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ When you talk all I hear is _

_Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah _

Squirrelflight knows how to get under my pelt too. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose. Then she acts innocent and pretends she had nothing to do with it.

_But wait like, like what, like like what_

_ I don't get it, like what, what, Really?_

She hardly ever speaks to any female cat, always on all the male cats, wrapping her tail around them, licking their cheek, but what angers me most is that she does this to my cat. Brambleclaw

_Hanging with the girls make you feel unsure_

_ so you hang with the boys, makes you feel secure_

_ Act all catty 'cuz you hate competition _

_ Rather like a sheep on your airhead mission_

The sad thing is that her reputation is going down, she's gonna be one of those 'mate with whoever wants it' cats. She'll never get a real mate that way.

_ Laugh in your face, but behind your back_

_ They say " I kinda like her booty, but the girl is wack."_

The best part though, is that Brambleclaw gives me more attention than he does her. He's never liked Squirrelflight, he says she's too clingy

_ You see the boys, the boys they love me_

_ Think you're a pain in your butt? Know what? You're crazy?_

"Ashfur?" I hadn't even realized i'd come as far as I had. " Oh hehehe...sorry."

_ Why oh why pretend_

_ I know you got a brain why don't you use it_

_ Why oh why pretend_

_ If you so smart why you act braindead_

"Did you need something, or did you just wonder out here on accident?" I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. "Actually I need to tell you something."

_ When you talk all I hear is_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ When you talk all I hear is _

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_Wah wah wah wah wah wah _

"Yea? What is it?" I'm not sure if I can tell him. "I..." I feel like I'm going to yowl out something stupid, but I know I have to do it. " I like you."

_When you talk all I hear is _

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_ Wah wah wah wah wah wah _

"I like you too Ashfur, but what does that have to do with whatever you need to tell me?" Ugh, looks like Squirrelflight isn't the only clueless one. "No, I mean as a mate, Brambleclaw."

_And the real girls say_

_ I never play dumb to get what I want _

_ And always come out the one that's on top_

I say it straight forward, my ears laid back in anticipation. "As a mate?"

_ I never play dumb to get what I want _

_And always come out the one that's on top_

"Yes as a mate." I can feel my pelt prickle with unease. "Well good, I like you that way too." My heart skips a beat.

_ I never play dumb to get what I want _

_And always come out the one that's on top_

"Now let's go tell Squirrelflight!" I'm so happy I want to mew like a kit, I can't wait to see her face.

_ I never play dumb to get what I want _

_ And always come out the one that's on top_

I smiled as Squirrelflight gaped at us. "You mean...YOU TWO ARE MATES!" Oh yea, sweet revenge rocks.

_I don't get it_

**Savage Deathbite: I'm finished I have lots of work to do so I don't have time to say anything toodles**


	5. Walk You Home

**Hi ppl time for number five on the fifth of November yeppers and since it's a weekend tomorrow I'm not completely sure if I'll upload tomorrow and Sunday cause I'll probably be busy but I'll make sure to upload on Monday. That's just a what if**

**Savage Deathbite: Oh yea 5th chapter. Awwww Jayfeather is in love~**

**Jayfeather: I am not, it's your stupid fantasy.**

**Savage Deathbite: Wanna bet, I'll make you say something stupid right now.**

**Jayfeather: You can't do th- I'm so pretty look at me I wanna dance (gasps and covers muzzle)**

**Savage Deathbite: hahahaha anyway on with the story.**

**Song: Walk You Home**

**Artist: Karmina**

**Pairing: Jayfeather/Breezepelt**

**Time: 87 mins**

**Rating: K+**

**#5**

Breezepelt Pov

There's something about the blind medicine cat that seems so...perfect. For some reason I want to know everything about him.

_ Slow down_

_ What's on your mind?_

It's not like me to take an interest in a cat from another clan, especially not a male cat, but something about Jayfeather makes me all tingly.

_ It's alright _

_ I'm on your side_.

Every time our clans battle I stealthily seek him out, and watch him, making sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm not sure what I'd do if he ever got injured.

_ I hate to see your injury _

_ I wish that you could transfer all your pain to me_

Jayfeather talks to me at gatherings. We're friends no doubt, but I want us to be more. I want to run far away from the torturous rules of the clans.

_ Stay here_

_ It's ok to cry._

I wonder what he's doing right now. I wish I could see him all the time, just turn around and poof, there he is. Sadly I know it doesn't work that way.

_ Let me_

_ help you make it right._

Jayfeather feels out of place in his clan. He says it's because he's blind but I don't care what any cat says, Jayfeather's perfect the way he is.

_ Let's turn up the radio _

_ Let the band remind you that your not alone_

_ We all get low_

I want Jayfeather... no, I need Jayfeather. I can't stand to see him with any other cat but me, even though medicine cats aren't suppose to have mates.

_ Even the brave, they depend on someone_

_ The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_ And it's not as safe , when you're walking alone_

_ I'll walk you home_

"Hello Breezepelt, how is prey running for Windclan?" Hearing Jayfeather's beautiful voice made my heart sing on the spot. "Pretty good, what about Thunderclan?"

_ Sun's out_

_ But it feels like rain_

"Thunderclan is finding prey ok right now, but I worry about leaf-bare." When I think of Jayfeather starving I get a horrible feeling in my belly.

_ So I will_

_ Illuminate your day_

"You know Jayfeather, if you ever need any fresh-kill just tell me. I'll bring a rabbit or two for you." I could see the surprise in his milky blue eyes.

_ I'm afraid of losing it_

_ what's it gonna take for us to get through this_

_ We'll get through this_

"But why, I'm from a different clan, you should feed our clan first." Just as I'm about to answer Firestar called to all the clans.

_ Even the brave, they depend on someone_

_ The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_ And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_ I'll walk you home_

"I need to talk to you after the Gathering, stay behind ok, I'll tell you everything then." Jayfeather had the funniest look on his face. "Alright, but you explain everything and I do me EVERYTHING." Something tells me that he knows by the way he said that.

_ Need the band to play the song_

_ Someone's hand to keep you strong_

"Windclan is going, there's no negotiating it." I watched my clan descend into the undergrowth.. "You're making a mistake, Onestar!" I acted like I bounded off with the rest of the clan but Jayfeather knows I haven't.

_ It's harder when you're on your own_

_ Success is not the same alone._

"Ow!" I felt the need to run to the blind healer , but I know he's faking. "Jayfeather are yo-" "I'm fine! I'll catch up..." I stared in amazement. He fooled his clan easily.

_ Can't have up without the down_

_ Need the straight to have the round_

"Breezepelt, we're here alone now." I walk out of the underbrush and rub against the gray tom. "Breezepelt.." Hearing him whisper my name sent shivers up my spine.

_I'll provide the harmony_

_ Your song is best accompanied_

"Ok, I'll explain everything. I wouldn't want you to starve, and I don't want your clanmates to starve because it would hurt you. I love you Jayfeather." I hope I didn't come on to strong cause I don't want to scare him off.

_ Even the brave they depend on someone_

"Breezepelt, we're from different clans, and I'm a medicine cat for Starclan's sake! Not to mention I'm blind!" I don't understand him, I can't live without him.

_ The moon only shines with the help of the sun._

"Please Jayfeather, I love you!" I feel my heart tearing. "Breezepelt I...I've got to go." I feel like i'm gonna die.

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone._

"Jayfeather, don't do this, I'm sorry." I know I just made a mistake. I can't lose Jayfeather, I just can't. I don't know know what I'll do without him.

_ I'll walk you home_

"At least let me spend this one night with you...please." He probably thinks I'm childish and stupid, but I can't help it.

_ I'll walk you home_

"Ok, just one night, oh and Breezepelt I love you too." I feel like my heart's going to leap out of my chest as he said the words. I'm gonna cherish this night for the rest of my life.

_ I'll walk you home_

**Savage Deathbite: Phew i'm finished you know this kinda reminded me of Bluestar going to see Oakheart. Hahahaha yea...**

**Breezepelt: Hey! You made me sound like a pansy**

**Savage Deathbite: annnnnd your point is what**

**Breezepelt*sigh* nothing...**

**Savage Deathbite: Good boy. Btw my anonymous viewers plz don't be anonymous I kinda like replying to messages but thats hard when your anonymous hehe so if ya don't mind plz be um unanonymous ….. yea i'm gonna work on my next one. This next one is going to be Onestar and Firestar I just love writing forbidden things :) and you ppl need to send me reviews on my other story WDBL so yea review that too Toodles**


	6. Crushcrushcrush

**Ok ppl i'm back from my weekend break. Omg I stayed up til 2 writing two different stories for y'all. Anyway time to get down to business**

**Savage Deathbite: Yea I didn't really miss the typing **

**Onestar: You work so hard for your fans I'm amazed**

**Savage Deathbite: yeppers also I haven't done this in awhile so i'll tell u now. I own nothing except the gayness. Ok now that that's done. On with the story.**

**Song: Crushcrushcrush**

**Artist: Paramore**

**Pairing: Onestar/Firestar**

**Time: 43 mins**

**Rating: T**

**#6**

Firestar's Pov

I met him when I made my vast journey to find Windclan. So beautiful, so pure, that was until he became Windclan's leader.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_ Yea I got a lot to say_

Moons afterward it was like we were never even together. I love Onestar. He used to love me, I don't understand what happened between us

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_ Keeping them here, it makes no sense at all_

He always watches me take my place on high rock. He acts like I'll kill him if he turns his back, I feel horrible every time I look at him.

_They taped over your mouth_

_ Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_ You little spies_

Maybe it wasn't that he thought I was going to kill him, but it could possibly be that he's afraid I'll reveal our old secret.

_They taped over your mouth_

_ Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_ You little spies_

I could be wrong, maybe it's something else I may never know. I should be worrying more about my clan rather than a leader from a different clan, but I can't.

_Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

My mind always flows back to those days. The ones that we go out to meet saying it's 'business' when really it's breaking the warrior code times ten

_ two, three, four_

_ Nothing compares to, the quiet evenings alone_

We would share tongues, cuddle, and one night we even mated. We're true mates, yet he just threw it out the kittypet door.

_ Just the one, two_

_ I was just counting on_

I want to be that again, I want to feel his paws wrapped around me again, I miss that feeling of security.

_That never happened_

_ I guess I'm dreaming again_

_ Let's be more than...this_

I've decided that I'm gonna go to the Windclan border and wait for a patrol. I'm gonna talk to Onestar, and I'm gonna find out what's wrong.

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_ Well come on, come on, let's play_

I'm nothing without Onestar, I need him, I can't stand the fact that he's ignoring me, that he doesn't trust me anymore.

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_ Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

The lies. The torture. The pain. It all floods me in my dreams. I have to do something about this or I'm gonna be miserable for the rest of my life.

_They taped over your mouth_

_ Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_ You little spies_

So now here I sit, waiting by the Windclan border. I wait, and wait, and wait. "Hey!" Bingo.

_They taped over your mouth_

_ Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_ You little spies_

" I need to speak with Onestar, it's important." It's so funny how all these cats act, so untruthful. All I want to do is talk to their leader, yet they act as if I'm going to take over their camp.

_Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

_ Crush_

"Very well, follow us." Of course I follow obediently. I wouldn't want to make a wrong move and they all attack me. All I've ever wanted was peace.

_ Two, Three, Four_

_ Nothing compares to, the quiet evening alone_

When I see we're getting near Windclan camp, my belly begins to turn flips. I want to run into the camp, into the den and smother Onestar in licks.

_ Just the one, two_

_ I was just counting on_

Finally we walk into the camp I feel as if time stopped as I see Onestar in the middle of his camp, grooming his fur.

_ That never happened_

_ I guess I'm dreaming again_

_ Let's be more than this now_

"Onestar we have a guest." When he scans over to me, I can see the surprise flicker in his eyes. "Firestar, what on unpleasant surprise." The way he said that makes my heart clench.

_ Rock and roll baby_

_ Don't you know that we're all alone now_

_ I need something to sing about _

"We need to talk Onestar." His warriors are too close for my comfort. "Alone please." His eyes show so much anger and hatred.

_ Rock and roll honey_

_ Don't you know baby we're all alone now_

_ I need something to sing about _

"What do you have to say to me that my warriors can't hear?" I knew he would say that so I whisper it in his ears. "About us, Onestar." His eyes hold something that wasn't there before. Curiosity. None the less, he took me to the woods.

_ Rock and roll honey_

_ Don't you know baby we're all alone now_

_ Give me something to sing about _

"Firestar, there is no 'us' anymore, I thought you would have got that message pretty clearly." I can't believe what I'm hearing." How can you just throw all of this away!"

_ Nothing compares to, the quiet evenings alone_

_ Just the one, two of us_

_ I'm just counting on_

"I love you Firestar." I was surprised by his sudden confession, I hadn't excepted him to say that. "Then why are you doing this to me, to us!" My voice was rising on it's own.

_That never happened_

_ I guess I'm dreaming again_

_ Let's be more than... oh no_

"For one, we're both toms, two, we're from different clans, and three, we're breaking the warrior code." "But Onestar, we have something more powerful than all of that."

_Let's be more than_

"And what's that Firestar?" I told him what has been in my head since this cruelty toward me. "We have love Onestar."

_ More than this~_

_ Ohhh, ohhh,~ mmmmmmm~_

**Savage Deathbite: Well there's number 6 i'm gonna type 7 and 8 tonight and post them tomorrow**

**Firestar: Bravo!**

**Savage Deathbite: Thanx! See u guys tomorrow, make sure to review. **


	7. I Belong to You

**Hello wonderful readers. I want to thank all my reviewers I appreciate all the nice comments. It feels my heart with joy when I get praised on by my readers. Oh and my little kitten, Takai, is sitting in my lap purring while I type, I think he's saying Thank you too. I'm also eating chocolate kisses to keep myself awake lol. ok so I have written up to number 9 but i'm kinda lazy when it comes to typing if you haven't noticed. Ok anyyyyyway I better get started typing away**

**Savage Deathbite: ok this one is kinda short I mean seriously the song's short meaning the story is short oh well it's still good in my opinion.**

**Savage Deathbite: …...wow no cats to respond to my babbling I'm sad. Oh well on to the story then (sniffles)**

**Song: I Belong to You**

**Artist: Superchick**

**Pairing: Ravenpaw/ Barely**

**Time: 34 mins**

**Rating: T**

**#7 **

Ravenpaw's Pov

I used to be a member of Thunderclan. My friends, Firepaw and Graypaw, now Fireheart and Graystripe, helped me escape from the vicious claws of a cat named Tigerclaw.

_Everybody needs to belong somewhere_

_ Life can feel so alone without someone who cares_

Fireheart took me to the edge of Windclan territory were I journeyed to Barley's barn, and also when I fell in love.

_And when life becomes something just to get through_

_ That's when I'm glad that I belong to you_

I've been here for many many moons. Yes, I've told Barley of my feelings, and yes we're mates but it's pretty much the same around here.

_I belong to you_

_ I belong to you_

We have romantic walks, sometimes I tell him about my old clan life. He's terrified that I'll go back one day, but I know that will never happen as long as he's around.

_You're the one who will never let me down_

_ Won't let me down_

Barley enjoys watching me ruffle around with the cows, he thinks I'm crazy for jumping on top of them, they don't seem to mind it, so I enjoy the ride.

_I belong to you_

_ I belong to you_

We do have intimate moments, like the time when I fell in the creek. Barley had towered over me and licked me dry. He had acted like it was normal though.

_Sometimes life_

_ Brings more pain than we can bare alone_

Then there was the time when I got attacked by a fox. He stayed beside me without eating or drinking until I got well enough to stand.

_ When hope is gone_

_ And I have no strength to stand on my own_

Barley and I have been through tough times, but we always make it out together. I could never even dream of living without him. I would die.

_ When nothing helps_

_ There's nothing that I can do_

There was a time when Barley had been right about a bunch of cats that seeked out shelter from us, but they lied, we had to get help from Thunderclan, although, Firestar was happy to help.

_You surround me_

_ And show me I belong to do_

I love Barley and I don't think that I could survive without him. He's saved me so many times from dangerous things, the least I can do is show him how much I appreciate his help.

_I belong to you_

_ I belong to you_

We're not true mates yet, we haven't mated at all yet. I really want to, but I'm scared. I've never done anything like it before.

_ You're the one who will never let me down_

_ Won't let me down, I belong to you_

So many questions run through my mind when I start thinking about it. 'Will it hurt?' 'Will it feel good?' 'How do you mate with a tom?' 'What if I'm not good enough?'. Stuff like that.

_I belong to you_

I fear the worst when I think about mating with Barley. Yes it's true that I love him, but I'm afraid he'll leave me. I don't even know why.

_When love is gone_

_ There's no arms to run to anymore_

I understand that Barley's fair about things like this, that's why he hasn't ever asked me. He's waiting for me to be read, but I didn't know if I ever will.

_ I'm all alone_

_ There's no one for me to live for_

So here I am staring off of the top of the Barn. Just looking at the sky. Thinking of all the things me and Barley have done.

_ Letting go of the things I've always clung to_

_ That's when I need to feel that I belong to you_

I'm slightly startled to feel a muzzle press against my cheek, but I remember quickly that the only other cat here is my mate.

_I belong to you_

_ I belong to you_

We do our usual greetings, purr, clean each other pelts, also known as sharing tongues, and now we lie down and cuddle.

_You're the one who will never let me down_

_ Wait let me down, I belong to you_

**Savage Deathbite: Well that's the one for tonight**

**Ravenpaw: That's pretty**

**Savage Deathbite: Thank you and my anonymous viewer, I will try doing a she-cat/ she-cat if you want me to until tomorrow my pretties Ahahaha!**


	8. Dancing With Tears in My Eyes

**Hey peeps. I'm baaaaaaack. This story is kinda sad. I love the song though. Yep it's time to start typing, i'm kinda behind.**

**Savage Deathbite: Lionblaze and Jayfeather, I love this couple but needed a sad couple and I had a good plot for this.**

**Lionblaze: Yes! I'm in a story! Sweeeeeeeeet!**

**Savage Deathbite: You get really depressed. Anyway on with the story.**

**Song: Dancing with Tears in my Eyes**

**Artist: Kesha**

**Pairing: Lionblaze/Jayfeather**

**Time: 49 mins**

**Rating: T**

**#8**

Lionblaze's Pov

I fell in love with my own brother, the night my sister, Hollyleaf died. No one thought anything about it because we're brothers and had recently lost a sibling.

_Here we go_

_ Welcome to my funeral_

Jayfeather always comes to me for comfort, and I go to him. It's always been this way, even before my feelings for him.

_ Without you_

_ I don't even have a pulse_

Sometimes he would come ask me to help him gather herbs, but I know it was just so we could spend time together somewhere private.

_All alone_

_ It's dark and cold_

Although sometimes Jayfeather wouldn't talk to me at all. He would start thinking about it, thinking it was wrong and we shouldn't do it.

_ With every move I die_

When Jayfeather thinks about these things it makes me worry. I know it's wrong but I can't help it that I have an unnatural bond with my brother.

_Here we go_

_ This is my confessional_

Jayfeather has become distant these past few moons. I haven't figured out why though. I know he loves me, but I don't understand why he's doing this.

_ A lost cause_

_ Nobody can save my soul_

Then the dreadful night that I was hoping would never come, decided to pop in for a little visit. This was the night my heart shattered.

_I am so delusional_

_ With every move I die_

"We can't be together anymore Lionblaze." At first I was hoping he was talking about the time we spend together. "Well that's ok, cause I ca-" "No Lionblaze...I mean we can't be mates."

_ I have destroyed our love,_

_ It's gone_

"Jayfeather! Why!" I could feel anger and hurt bubbling in me. I wanted to lash out at him. "We're not meant to be Lionblaze, we're both toms,and part of the prophecy."

_Payback is sick_

_ It's all my fault_

"I don't care about the prophecy!" I don't mean to yell at him, but I needed to get my point across. "Lionblaze... you know that Starclan doesn't approve."

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_ Just fighting to get through the night_

"Starclan is fox-dung then!" I could see the surprise on Jayfeather's sightless face. "What's happened to you Lionblaze? What is it that's changed you?"

_ I'm losing it_

_ With every move I die._

"Nothing has changed Jayfeather, it's just that I love you! I can't just lose you because of our worthless ancestors!" It looked like Jayfeather was thinking. "Lionblaze...I...we can't be, it isn't right. What if Firestar finds out, then what?"

_I'm fading_

_ I'm broken inside_

_ I've wasted _

_ the love of my life_

"Who cares, so what we're both toms...and ...brothers..." I look at the ground, then back at Jayfeather rather quickly. "Ok, so that sounds bad, but it shouldn't matter Jayfeather, I love you."

_I'm losing it_

_ With every move I die_

"Love isn't everything!" I was shocked to hear the words that spilled from his mouth. It hurts, I feel like I've fallen in a bed of thorns.

_ When did I_

_ Become such a hypocrite_

"Jayfeather..." I think I'm crying, I can't tell anymore, everything around me is dark, so so dark. I can feel the shadows surrounding me.

_ Double life_

_ Lies that you've caught me in_

I feel like I'm getting sucked into a never ending hole of coldness. Maybe I shouldn't have a heart, maybe I should love no one.

_ Trust me _

_ I'm paying for it_

"Fine if that's how you want it." I feel my paws walk away from the scene. I don't know were I'm going. I have no control over my body.

_With every move I die_

Nothing matters anymore. I don't care if I live or die. I've lost the only thing I had to live for. My precious Jayfeather that never cared about me.

_On the floor_

_ I'm just a zombie_

Now I understand my part in the prophecy. I must be cold and ruthless so I can kill relentlessly. No one should ever love me. My brother did the right thing. He rejected me.

_Who I am_

_ Is not who I wanna be _

I miss him so much. I love my little blind brother. I wish that I could rewind time, not make the mistakes that I've so currently been making.

_ I have destroyed our love_

_ It's gone_

_ Payback is sick_

_ It's all my fault_

Even my sister, Hollyleaf, would've disapproved of our relationship, but then again Hollyleaf was a little messed up in the head.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_ Just fighting to get through the night _

_ I'm losing it_

_ With every move I die_

How am I going to get through this all by myself? Jayfeather is my only thing to live for. I could always go attack Shadowclan kits, that's like walking out in front of a fox and taunting it.

_ I'm faded_

_ I'm broken inside_

_ I've wasted, the love of my life_

_ I'm losing it_

I think it's time I got away from it all, away from Jayfeather, away from my deceased mentor, Ashfur, and my deceased sister, Hollyleaf, and especially away from all the lies.

_This is it_

_ Now you're really gone this time_

I'm walking out of camp when Jayfeather bounds up to me. "Lionblaze, I'm so sorry, but you can't leave, we need you...I need you."

_Never once_

_ thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

_ I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

I want to yowl out and scratch him

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_ I'm losing it _

I step around him like he's an obstacle.

_With every move I die_

I can feel his sightless eyes watch me go

_ I'm faded, _

_ I'm broken inside_

_ I've wasted _

_ The love of my life_

I know that if I look back, I won't be able to go

_I'm losing it_

Now time to find a new home

_ With every move I die_

**Savage Deathbite: ok that was interesting...right anyway ugh im so behind but I have most of them written so no worries i'm just lazy when it comes to typing**

**Lionblaze: Your right that was sad and depressing**

**Savage Deathbite: Yep anyway time to type on the next one Toodles**


End file.
